1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for spinning a test tray and an In-line test handler.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Memory or non-memory semiconductor device and module IC (hereinafter, referred to as ‘semiconductor device’) are manufactured through apparatuses for performing various processes. A test handler, one of the apparatuses, is an apparatus enabling to bring the semiconductor device to be tested into contact with a testing device, and to classify the tested semiconductor devices in accordance with a test result. When the semiconductor device is classified as a good quality on basis of the test result, a process for manufacturing the semiconductor device is completed.
FIG. 1 is a plane view schematically illustrating a related art test handler.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art test handler 1000 may include a loading unit 1100, a testing unit 1200, and an unloading unit 1300.
The loading unit 1100 carries out a loading process for loading the semiconductor device to be tested into a test tray 200. The testing unit 1200 carries out a testing process for bring the semiconductor device received in test tray 200 into contact with a testing device. The unloading unit 1300 carries out an unloading process for detaching the tested semiconductor device from the test tray 200.
The related art test handler 1000 cyclically transfers the test tray 200 inside one apparatus so that the above loading process, testing process and unloading process are sequentially performed to the test tray 200. The related art test handler 1000 may have the following problems.
First, in case of the related art test handler 1000, it is difficult to immediately transfer the test tray 200 which completes the loading process to the testing unit 1200. Until the testing process is completed in the testing unit 1200, the test tray 200 has to be waited in the loading unit 1100, which causes a delay of working time. According as there is a waiting time of the test tray 200 in the loading unit 1100, a time period for the loading process of the next test tray 200 in the loading unit 1100 is also delayed.
Second, the test tray 200 has to be waited in the loading unit 1100 until the testing process is completed, as mentioned above. Thus, in case of the related art test handler 1000, the test tray 200 which completes the unloading process is not immediately transferred to the loading unit 1100, but is waited in the unloading unit 1300. Accordingly, a time period for the unloading process of the next test tray 200 in the unloading unit 1300 is delayed.
Third, in case of the related art test handler 1000, even if there are some problems in any part of the loading unit 1100, the testing unit 1200 and the unloading unit 1300, all structures or works including normal structures or works have to be stopped.